


Dead On Arrival

by NackNack



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NackNack/pseuds/NackNack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English arrives in the game as a corpse, but Dirk doesn't take the news well. In a moment of desperation, the Strider snaps, putting himself and his friends at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead On Arrival

PROLOGUE

Yeah, I knew what to expect. I had spent years planning for this moment, squeezing every little lasting fragment of information out of UU that I possibly could. Little alien girl was useful as shit. I knew the folklore. I knew the rules. I was fucking prepared.

But then came the catch. There’s always something, always some little sort of snag in the nylon-covered ass that is a plan. Man, I was fucking _ready_! I had thought of everything, every little last detail about entering the game. Yet there I was, staring into my sweet ass computer-shades, mouth agape in a stupid expression of surprise. My eyes had read the pesterlog over and over again. 

GG: Dirk, I’m so sorry.

GG: I didn’t know.

GG: I tried to save him.

TT: Hold up, little miss. Writing shit like that makes it seem like something devastating happened. 

TT: You just entered an amazing ass game. What could possibly be wrong?

GG: Dirk.

GG: Jake is dead.

I was – I _am_ – the Prince of Heart, but that blow was what did it. My heart had stopped on those words. My heart had stopped and I had ceased to function. Despite all my confidence and rhetoric, and despite all my beating around the bush, I knew that Jake was my Heart. Yeah, I know that’s fuckin’ cliché as shit, but put up with it. Jake was my Heart, and without that piece of me I was completely lost. How’s a guy supposed to function without his reason for living? 

I guess I can still be held accountable, though, for what happened. It’s not like I had planned to fly off the metaphorical handle. It was simply something that happened, and I should have seen it coming long before it happened. But the truth remained that I had no idea that I would snap that easily. I mean, seriously? Dirk Strider losing it at the reality that some dude he likes is dead? C’mon, bro, get real. Yet that’s what went down. Next thing I knew, I was sitting here, watching the consequences of my selfish actions take form before my shaded eyes. 

I didn’t know it would happen, but that doesn’t mean it’s not my fault. If there’s one thing I want clear, it’s that Striders don’t avoid the blame they deserve. I fucked up, and I fucked up badly, but I’ll own up to it. Yeah, I’ll admit that it was my own mistakes that landed me here, and it was my own ideals that led me to this low.

Jake was my Heart, and the absence of him opened a gaping hole, made a void in my life that nothing could fill. Nothing except the Page of Hope himself. So I set off to do just that, to yank that boy back from the filthy claws of death itself.

I guess it was fuckin’ obvious that it would end up this way.

I guess I’ve learned something from all this.

Sitting in a pool of blood isn’t the most pleasant thing in the world.


End file.
